Mechanical rudder bias systems can be implemented to counteract engine failure conditions in twin engine aircraft designs. For example, a rudder bias system can include pneumatic systems that take jet engine bleed pressure from both engines and route it into a piston that is balanced in normal operation by the same amount of pressure on both sides of the piston. During an engine failure, the pressure on one side is lost, and the piston will swing and push the rudder flight control system over (i.e. biasing the rudder). However, this type of a system is always “active” and ready to deflect the rudder, even when such an operation is not desired. Furthermore, creating an accurately operating system using this type of mechanical system can be difficult. This approach can also add undesired weight to the aircraft. Other rudder boost systems have been developed to compensate for engine out situations in a twin engine aircraft. Such systems measure the pilot input force one way or another and create a force or torque proportional to the pilot input force. However, these systems require measuring the pilot input force in order to provide proportional boost function.